Delicate
by vballqueen17
Summary: Even the walls of Winterfell can't keep out the nightmares. Jon and Sansa find comfort in each other as they deal with the horrors of their past. Takes place after the Battle of the Bastards and Jon being crowned King of the North [Jonsa]
1. Chapter 1

My first Jonsa and GOT fic, so here we go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Delicate

She was home, but it didn't feel like home. The walls of the dark hallway stretched out before her, never ending. Somewhere, deep inside her gut, Sansa could feel that something was wrong. She turned away from the long hall and was surprised to see that there were no doors around her, just another dark hallway that never seemed to end. She tried to remain calm, taking deep breaths as she wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders, a chill in the air surrounding her.

"Sansa…"

She heard her name, like a whisper, and her stomach began to twist in knots and she turned to look for the source. It was in the voice of someone who had been long dead.

"Sansa…."

She backed against the wall, her head reeling as she tried to find him. Suddenly, there he was, standing at the end of one of the dark hallways. She didn't have to see his face to know who it was.

"Joffrey." She let out in terrified whisper. She straightened up, he had no power over her anymore. "You can't hurt me," she said, her voice gaining strength, "you're dead."

He took a step towards her, a long sword in his hand, dragging against the stone ground. The moonlight caught his face as he got nearer. Sansa gasped in horror as she saw his pale face and blood red eyes narrowed in on her. There was a dangerous hunger there.

"I have come for your head, just like your traitorous father." He said as he began to pick up his pace.

Sansa caught his twisted grin as he started running full force at her, raising his sword over the golden crown of thorns glittering on his head. Sansa didn't hesitate a moment longer as she turned and started running down the hallway, occasionally throwing glances over her shoulder as Joffrey's manic laugh rang through the halls.

"You're not real." She said as she closed her eyes, her breathing ragged from running. "You're dead, I watched you die."

"You'll be dead soon, my love." He said as he reached out and grabbed her.

Sansa screamed as she ducked from the swing of his sword and pulled herself from his clutches. She stumbled backwards and strong arms grabbed onto her. She turned and her heart plummeted into her stomach as the face of Ramsey Bolton smiled down at her.

"Hello Sansa, my beautiful wife, you've finally come home to me."

Sansa sat up in bed, her chest heaving with great effort. It took a moment in the light of the smoldering embers for her to realize to she was safe in her bed. Safe in Winterfell. Joffrey was dead. Ramsey was dead. She was still her. She hastily wiped the few tears that had ran down her cheeks away, but she couldn't stop her heart from practically bursting from her chest. She felt something nudge her hand and she looked down to see Ghost nuzzling her.

"I am glad to see that I am not alone." She said as she scratched behind his ears.

She had taken a strong liking to the dire wolf since the Battle of the Bastards. The night before the battle after she and Jon had argued Ghost had come trotting into her tent hours later. She knew Jon had sent him to protect her and the dire wolf took his job seriously. When Littlefinger had arrived with the Knights of the Vale, Ghost bared his teeth, snarling and taking a defense position slightly in front of her. Sansa had to admit she liked watching Littlefinger squirm uncomfortably on his horse as he looked down at Ghost.

Since then the dire wolf was at her side almost more than he was at Jon's. It made her miss Lady, but she was happy to have a new companion to walk with when Jon was busy with royal duties. _Jon_. The thought of her half brother sent a wave of calm through her. They had never been close when they were younger. She never treated him like part of the family, and she felt guilty for that even though he had easily forgiven her. As far as she knew they were all they had left of their family. They spent a lot of time together, walking and talking, or sometimes they would just sit by the fire, Jon reading some letters or books and Sansa working on a new tunic for him to wear or a dress for herself.

She hated to admit she had started to develop some sort of feelings for him. He was her brother after all. _Half brother_. Some part of her brain reminded her. With Jon it was easy. Yes, they disagreed sometimes, but he was open and honest with her, respecting and asking for her opinion on important matters. It mad her feel valuable and important. Something she hadn't felt for a long time. She remembered what her father had said a long time ago…

 _"When you're older, I will make you a match with someone that is worthy of you. Someone who is brave, gentle, and strong."_

Jon was all of those things. He was brave and strong when faced with battles and hard decisions, but he had shown her his gentle side. She loved watching him smile, especially when he was smiling at her. It was a rare treat to see his whole face light up. She never had those moments with Joffrey and certainly not with Ramsey. The thought of both of those men put her nightmare on full blast. She felt the walls closing in on her. She needed some air.

She quickly got out of bed, slipping on some light slippers and grabbing a fur cloak before opening the door and starting for one of the many balconies to get some air. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she looked down the dark hallways, expecting to see Joffrey or Ramsey to be waiting for her. The hallways were their normal length and there was no one standing in the darkness. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out, Ghost right behind her.

"You coming too, then?" She asked as she reached down and gave him another pet.

Ghost silently followed her. It was like having Jon by her side and she felt safe. A small smile crept to her face as she stepped out in cold, early morning air.

Jon laid in bed, his eyes wide open as he tried to control his breathing. Another nightmare. No matter how many horrible things he had bravely faced in his life, when they slipped into his nightmares he felt defenseless and scared. He felt less like a king and more like a small boy wishing his mother was there to comfort him. On some nights he was able to get a dreamless sleep, but recently he had not been so lucky. It could have been the stress of his new title or the impending war to come with the Night King, whatever it was, it was getting to him.

This time the nightmare started with the men of the Nights Watch stabbing him, but it was different from the ones he had had before. Their faces were dead and their eyes blue. They were part of the dead that were coming for them all. The last to stab him was Ramsey Bolton. His rotted face smiled as he pulled Jon closer, the blade digging deeper into his stomach.

 _"Thank you for returning Lady Bolton to me." He said in a ragged whisper. "I have missed her company in my bed."_

Jon wanted to strangle the man, his hands balling into fist as he tried to hit Ramsey, but his body was failing him. He fell to the ground, but before he fell into the black he could see Ramsey reach out for a figure with fiery, red hair...

Jon couldn't take the silence anymore. He quickly sat up and swung his legs out of bed, throwing on whatever clothing items were closes to him. He was slightly perturbed that Ghost was nowhere to be seen, with a heavy sigh he realized Ghost had been sleeping in another room as of late. A small, soft smile came to his lips as he knew exactly where Ghost was. He remembered when he had talked to his dire wolf, giving him very clear instructions before the Battle of the Bastards.

 _"I need you to protect Sansa while I'm gone." He said as he ran his fingers through Ghost's white fur. "And if I don't come back-" He broke off as Ghost gave a soft whine, "If I don't come back I'm trusting you stay by her side and protect her for as long as you can."_

This all came after their argument after the battle plans had been made. He had promised Sansa that he would never let Ramsey touch her. He had promised to protect her.

 _"If Ramsey wins tomorrow, I am not going back there alive. You hear me?"_

The words cut him deeper than he had let on. He thought he was supposed to feel that way because she was his half sister. It was his job to watch over her, but he couldn't help, but feel a little something more. The thought of her not being in this world just when they had been reunited hurt him more than he could say. It drove him to walk into Melisandre's tent and ask something of her.

 _"If I fall tomorrow, don't bring me back."_

He didn't want to live in a world without Sansa. She seemed to refuse his request, stating the Lord of Light had some sort of purpose for him. When he was first brought back he hated it. He had tried to do the right thing and he was betrayed by his brothers of the Night Watch for it. He still shuddered when he ran his fingers over the scars. He felt without a purpose, lifeless, not knowing where to go next. It wasn't until Sansa showed up at Castle Black that he felt like he was truly alive again. Seeing her standing in the yard, snow falling softly as men murmured around them, made him feel like he was in a dream. Sansa was alive, after everything that had gone on in the mad world beyond the wall, she was alive. There was a moment when they had just stared at each other before Sansa had crashed into his arms. It was home.

Whatever animosity had gone on between them when they were children was long gone. Being with Sansa was the closes he had felt to true happiness in a long time. Another red headed beauty popped into his mind and he smiled sadly. He wondered what Ygritte and Sansa would have thought of each other. He could hear her sultry voice in his mind.

 _"Jon Snow loves those girls whose hair has been kissed by fire."_

He chuckled slightly. He had a good feeling they would have gotten along just fine. He shrugged his fur coat on and headed out into the castle. Just walking in the cold, night air had already made him feel better. He wondered the halls for a few moments before heading to one of his favorite spots that would give him a lovely view of the surrounding area and a great look at the stars. He stopped when he heard someone talking around the corner. Who else would be up this late? He stepped closer to the corner, straining his ears to hear.

"I never thought I would miss the snow," he heard a soft voice say, "but being away from it for so long reminded me of how beautiful it truly is. Snow is peaceful and quiet."

A smile crept up to his lips when he recognized that voice. He turned the corner and saw Sansa leaning down to brush snowflakes out of Ghost's fur.

"No point in tryin' to keep him clean." Jon said as he walked over to where they were standing. "He loves to roll around in the snow."

His voice startled her, but she broke into a grin when she realized who had spoken. Jon felt his heart skip a beat. He loved her smile.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as she straightened up, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same question." He said.

He watched as her face fell and he wanted to reach out for her, but refrained from doing so. Recently he had been a bit careless about hiding his feelings about her. They had lingering looks, touches that lasted moments longer than normal, and he always caught himself starring at her whenever she was in the room.

 _"Excuse me for saying this, my lord," Ser Davos had said one evening, "but people are going to start thinking you like Lady Sansa as more than just family if you keep looking at her like that."_

Since then he had tried to tone it down, but Sansa didn't make it easy. The more time they spent together the more Jon felt himself falling for her.

"I just had a silly nightmare that is all." Sansa said quietly. "I just needed some air."

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he frowned at her. Nightmares weren't silly. He knew she was just trying to be brave and strong, but he also knew what she had gone through.

"Sansa," He said as he moved closer to her, "you don't have to be embarrassed about having a nightmare." She looked at him, her eyes piercing him. "You've been through a lot."

"Nothing compared to you." She said with a murmur as she looked away from him.

"It's not a competition you know," Jon said, catching her attention again, "who's had the shittier life? I don't want to win that prize." He saw a smile grace her lips and he couldn't help, but reach out and grab her arm to comfort her. "What matters is that we survived it all and now we're here together."

Sansa felt a flutter of nerves when Jon had touched her. Sometimes she felt like he was the only thing keeping her tethered to this terrible reality.

"Does the King of the North get nightmares as well?" She asked wondering if he was out here for the same reason she was.

Jon thought about lying. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Sansa. Kings don't get nightmares. Kings are brave. Kings are strong. Kings know how to lead people without being followed by the hauntings of their past. He met Sansa's blue eyes and could see understanding and openness. With Sansa he didn't have to be King of the North or a bastard's son. He was Jon. Just Jon. His favorite person to be.

"Aye, I did." He finally said after a moment.

"I'll share mine if you share yours." Sansa offered. Somehow she knew that sharing their fears would make them feel better. She didn't want to be alone in this fight and she knew with Jon should could face anything the world threw at her.

They took turns talking about their nightmares. Jon went first. Sansa still found it incredible that Jon had actually died and was brought back to life. For what purpose was unsure, but she was glad to have found him at the wall. A small, selfish part of her thought maybe he had come back for her, but she knew that Jon played a bigger part in the wars to come. She hated the idea of Jon not existing. She would most certainly be lost without him. She shuddered when he mentioned Ramsey and that made her launch into her own nightmare.

Jon couldn't help the anger that overcame him as Sansa retold her nightmare. The way Joffrey and Ramsey had treated her, well, they deserved what they got in the end. At least he was able to land a few punches in on Ramsey before his end. He instinctively moved closer to Sansa as he heard her breath quicken and saw her hands beginning to shake. Ghost was on her other side, nuzzling his head into her legs. Sansa could feel that Jon had moved closer to her, and she felt herself calmed by his presence.

"Well, aren't we a pair?" Jon said after she had finished.

Sansa laughed slightly, trying to blink tears away from her eyes. "Seems that Ramsey hasn't fully left Winterfell yet."

"He will." Jon said seriously as he gave Sansa a gentle look. There was a peaceful silence between them as they shared a smiled. They both looked up at the falling snow as Ghost howled softly into the night.

"You kept your promise, you know?" Sansa said after a moment.

Jon looked away from the night sky and gave her a confused look. He had made a lot of promises in his life and he seemed to be rather good at breaking them, no matter how hard he tried.

"You said you would never let Ramsey touch me again and that you would protect me." Sansa said as she reached out for Jon's hand. Her cold fingers found his and she was pleasantly surprised to feel how warm his rough hands were.

"I meant what I said." Jon said as he let his fingers intertwine with hers. "As long as I live I will make sure no one hurts you."

"I know." Sansa breathed, moving closer to him.

Jon turned, his eyes falling to her lips, and he could see Sansa inching towards him. He started to lean in, his free hand moving to grasp the back of her neck as they both began to close their eyes. The sound of Ghost growling interrupted whatever moment they were about to have and they both turned to see him looking at one of the doorways to the castle. They could hear the sound of two people talking grow closer to where they were standing.

"The guards must be doing their rounds." Jon said, disappointed as he looked at Sansa, his cheeks almost as red as her hair.

"It is starting to feel rather cold out here." Sansa breathed, but she didn't let go of Jon's hand.

"Allow me to escort you back to your room then." Jon said with a smile as he gave her hand a small squeeze. "Come on, Ghost." He called to his dire wolf as he and Sansa started for her room.

They walked in a comfortable silence, their fingers still intertwined. Sansa couldn't stop thinking about their almost kiss. She had been trying so hard to suppress her feelings, but they had continued to grow the more she spent time with Jon. She had never thought that they could be anything more than they already were and she certainly never thought Jon reciprocated those feelings. But Jon had leaned in. Jon had wanted to kiss her. The thought sent shivers down her spine. She needed to be brave.

They reached Sansa's door much too quickly to Jon's dismay. Jon dropped her hand as she pushed open the door, Ghost silently trotted inside. Sansa turned to look at Jon and they started at each other for a long moment. Jon didn't want to leave. He wanted to recreate that moment in the snow when they had almost kissed, but he didn't know what to do. For all of his skills on the battlefield he seemed to be useless when it came to girls.

"Well, goodnight then, Sansa." Jon said somewhat sadly.

"Goodnight, Jon." Sansa responded softly.

Jon gave her a small smile and a nod of his head before he turned away. Sansa hesitated at her door for a moment as she watched him walk away.

"Jon-"

Jon stopped and turned to look at Sansa. He could just make her out in the torch lit hallway. She was leaning against the door and she looked soft and angelic, but there was a fire in her eyes, one that Jon would let consume him if she permitted.

"I don't think I want to be alone just yet," she said with a steady voice, "will you stay with me?"

Jon's face broke into a grin. Sansa felt her heart skip a beat as he turned and headed back towards her. She shut the door and Jon started working on a fire. He laid his fur coat over top of hers and started to warm his hands, giving Ghost a gentle pet as his dire wolf came over and nuzzled him. Sansa got back into bed, admiring Jon's silhouette in the light of the fire. After a moment he stood up and turned, catching Sansa looking at him. He started to pull out a chair, not knowing where else to sit.

"Jon, come sit on the bed." Sansa said with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he hesitated between the bed and the chair.

"Yes, of course." Sansa said as she moved over to make room for him.

Jon climbed into the bed next to Sansa and after a pointed look he finally relaxed. Sansa scooted closer, laying her head on his shoulder. Jon felt a rush of heat run through his body that wasn't from the fire.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Sansa said after a few moments. "Curled up by the fire, safe in Winterfell."

Jon wished that as well, but they both knew what was waiting for them outside of Winterfell's walls. "Maybe someday it can be like this."

"If we survive." Sansa said as she cuddled into Jon. Maybe if she held onto him he would never have to leave.

"We will." Jon said without hesitation. He knew he shouldn't be saying words that might not come true, but he couldn't bear to imagine the alternative.

"How?" Sansa asked as she looked up at him. "If we're not worried about the White Walkers then we will have to worry about Cersei and her golden lions coming for us."

"Because we're the wolves of Winterfell," Jon said as he gazed at her with fiery determination that sent chills down her spine, "and the time of the wolves has come. Winter is here."

Sansa held her breath as she looked at Jon. This is the Jon she would follow to the ends of the world for. This is the Jon that was King of the North. This is the Jon she was falling so deeply for…

 _Be brave, Sansa, be brave._

Sansa knew it was now or never. She reached up, her fingers wrapping around the collar of his tunic, pulling him towards her. Her lips found his easily and she felt her whole body tingle as Jon pulled her closer, kissing her like it was their last moment together. Jon was surprised by her boldness, but melted into her immediately. He had forgotten what it was like to want someone as much as he wanted Sansa. He forgot what it was like to have that first kiss, the tension breaking and the feel of complete and utter happiness. They broke apart both looking at each other with a bit of shock at what had just happened, but both were smiling.

"That was…" Jon started.

"Amazing." Sansa finished a little breathless.

Jon laughed. He didn't know what to say se he kissed her again, this time slowly and full of passion. While he hungered to taste every bit of her, he wanted to take his time. Sansa deserved the world and he wanted to give it to her. Sansa wrapped her arms around him, her fingers running through his dark curls. They broke apart again, their foreheads leaning against each other, their eyes still closed.

"We don't have forever." Sansa breathed. For a moment timed ceased to exist and the dangers that surrounded them were forgotten.

"We'll make time." Jon said as he opened his eyes to look at her.

Sansa opened her eyes. There was a vulnerability and a gentleness to Jon she had never seen before. Her heart melted and she wanted to give him everything, but some small part of her wanted to take it slow. She knew Jon would understand. She knew he would wait for her.

"Time of the wolves." Sansa said with a smile as she repeated Jon's words.

Jon laughed as he kissed the top of her head. They snuggled down into Sansa's bed, their arms wrapped around each other. Jon ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes watching the fire dance. They soon both fell into a peaceful sleep, holding each other, as the snow fell softly outside.

* * *

 _ **So I have fallen into the Jonsa fandom, so uh, here's my contribution to it haha. I just wanted something short and sweet because you don't get that in GOT amirite? Anyway, I think they just have more chemistry than him and Dany (not that I don't like Dany). Just the writing was not very convincing for JonxDany. It seemed very rushed IMO, but hey we all have our otps, right? Anyway, if you like it leave a review! Thanks!**_

 _ **(And yes the title is after the Taylor Swift song, I think it fits them really well)**_

 ** _vballqueen17_**


	2. Chapter 2

My first Jonsa and GOT fic, so here we go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Delicate

Sansa took in a deep breath as her eyes watched the wind blow the blood red leaves of the Weirwood tree. She couldn't help, but smile. There had been so much terribleness in the past few months (and years) and she knew there was still much to come, but for now she was happy. She and Jon were happy together. They had decided to keep it a secret for now. There was no reason to start more craziness when the long night would be soon upon them. They would sneak off to each other's rooms when they knew it was safe and they would steal kisses on their long walks when the only thing that would catch was Ghost. Sansa had to admit it was a little fun, keeping it a secret. It felt like something that only belonged to them.

Sansa and Jon had known their peaceful time in Winterfell would be short lived with everything else that was going on. They had soon received a raven from King's Landing demanding that Jon bend the knee to Cersei and turn Sansa in for the murder of Joffrey. Sansa remembered Jon's face when he had read that letter. It was not nearly as twisted in anger as when he had read Ramsey's, but Sansa could tell that Jon was mad nonetheless. Soon after they received another from Tyrion, inviting Jon to Dragonstone to come and meet Daenerys, the Dragon Queen wanting to conquer the west and take the Iron Throne.

 _"What do you think?" Jon asked as he reread the letter from Tyrion again._

 _"I don't think Tyrion would lie. He is not like the other Lannisters. He was kind to me-" Sansa paused, not wanting to go on._

 _"But?" Jon asked._

 _"But the last time a Stark met with a Targaryen he was burnt alive by a dragon." Sansa finished. She couldn't imagine that happening to Jon. "The North is your home, you're needed here."_

 _Jon didn't say anything and Sansa wondered what was going on in his mind. She reached out and grabbed his hand, not caring whether anyone could see._

 _"Jon, you can't go. What if something happens to you?" She asked, her eyes pleading him to stay._

 _Jon smiled as he brought her delicate hands to his lips and gave it a quick, but sweet kiss. "I'm right here."_

Sansa knew that in the back of Jon's mind he was considering the trip. She knew that they did not have the men or the weapons to fight the white walkers, but maybe if they could get the Dragon Queen on their side, then maybe they stood a chance. Sansa had heard many things about this Dragon Queen. She had three, fully grown dragons, an army of Unsullied, a hoard of Dothraki, and she had even heard (through the whispers of Littlefinger) that Theon and Yara Greyjoy had carried her over the sea. Sansa's first instinct was to immediately distress this foreign queen. She learned long ago blind trust only ended with your head on a spike. She wondered what this Daenerys Targaryen would think of the King in the North. Would she burn him if he were to set foot on the beaches of Dragonstone? It had to mean something if both Tyrion and Theon had chosen to follow her. Maybe she was different than Cersei and the lions of Kings Landing. Or maybe she was just more of the same. Sansa held her breath as the snow began to fall a little harder. She had a feeling that their paves would all come to a crossroads at some point. Maybe then she could see the Dragon Queen for who she was.

All of these complex tapestries of ravens with invitations and the impending wars had led Sansa to the Weirwood tree where most of her family would come and pray to the gods. Sansa wasn't sure if she believed in any of the gods anymore, not after what happened, but she didn't know where else to turn. She wanted to pray to keep Jon and the North safe. She wanted to pray that Bran and Arya were still alive and would return home. She wanted to pray that they would survive the long night, but most of all (and most selfishly) she wanted to pray that Jon wouldn't leave.

"Forgive me, my lady," a voice said from behind her, a voice that sent a shiver down her spine, "I did not mean to interrupt your prayer."

Sansa turned to see Littlefinger standing just a few feet away from her. She wished Ghost were there to ward him off, or at least make him weary of approaching her. Sansa was well aware of his feelings towards her, but she also knew he held the key to the Vale. They needed those men if they were to win. They were the reason they were all standing in Winterfell at this moment.

"I was just leaving actually." Sansa said as she picked up her skirts and started walking past him.

"There are whispers of your half brother leaving Winterfell for Dragonstone." He said, which caused her to pause in her step.

"What makes you say that?" She asked. Of course he would know. Littlefinger knew everything. She wondered if he knew about her and Jon. Her stomach began to twist into knots at the thought of Littlefinger knowing something so private.

"A little raven told me." He said with a devilish smile as he took a step towards her.

"Jon hasn't made a decision about going anywhere." Sansa said as she pulled herself up to her full height. She would not be intimidated by him.

"Some of the Northern lords might question his loyalties if he were to meet with the Targaryen girl." Sansa didn't say anything as Littlefinger began to circle around her. "You know they would have absolute loyalty to you."

Sansa felt frozen. Was he trying to turn her against Jon, turn the North against Jon.? She wished he were here right now. She remembered the way Jon had beaten Ramsey on the grounds of Winterfell. She wondered if Jon would do the same to Littlefinger if he knew Littlefinger's true thoughts.

"You're the true born daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark, it should be you leading the North." Littlefinger hissed in her ear as he came to stop just in front of her.

Sansa could feel her heart beating fast. He wouldn't dare try anything, not when Ghost could rip his throat out or Brienne could strike him down with just one word or a nod of her head. She tried to calm herself. "And what do you get out of all of this, Lord Baelish?"

"Sansa, you know what I want more than anything is to sit on the Iron Throne, with you, by my side as my queen." He said, his eyes boring into hers.

He started to lean in and Sansa placed her hand on his chest to stop him. He looked confused as she tried to manage a smile. "It's a pretty picture."

She nodded her head and moved around him, trying to keep a steady pace when all she wanted to do was run as fast she could right into Jon's arms. She was tired of being a pawn in other people's games. She would not let Littlefinger use her ever again.

* * *

Jon reread Sam's words for four and then for a fifth time. There was silence in his chambers as Ser Davos waited patiently for his King to say something. Sam's letter had stated that Dragonstone had a large amount of dragonglass. They needed dragonglass to defeat the white walkers. If Sam had sent this raven just days before Jon would have thought that there would be no chance to obtain it. That one of the things they needed most would just be out of their reach, unknowingly protected by three dragons, two armies and an armada of ships. Jon looked at the other letter, written by Tyrion Lannister, sitting in Ser Davos' hand. It was like fate had given them the invitation to come and take it.

"Dragonstone has the dragonglass we need." Jon stated simply. Both men knew these facts, but he felt the need to repeat himself, as if saying so would make it seem more real.

"It would appear so." Davos said as he stepped forward and handed Tyrion's letter to Jon. "And it looks like we have a free pass to visit."

Jon nearly snorted at Ser Davos' choice of words. For all they knew it could be a trap to lure the King of the North away from his people, but for some reason, to Jon, it didn't feel that way. He had to rely a lot on his instincts and gut judgments at and beyond the wall and right now they were telling him to go to Dragonstone.

"How much of an idiot would I be if I went to meet this Dragon Queen and asked her to mine the dragonglass and potentially join us in the fight against the Night King?" Jon asked after a moment. He wished Sansa were there. He wanted to know what her thoughts were.

"Probably one of the biggest." Davos said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Jon nearly rolled his eyes. "But I think it's the right decision to make."

Jon was taken aback by his answer slightly. He was used to being called an idiot, but Ser Davos always seemed to support him, not matter what crazy plan he seemed to hatch next. "And why is that?"

"We need dragonglass if we want to win against the white walkers, make no mistake about that." Ser Davos said as he began to pace in front of the fire. "We also need the numbers. We know very well the Lannisters will not be sending an army North to help us fight. I highly doubt we could even get to King's Landing without being arrested right away. But the Lannisters are a common enemy for you and this Dragon Queen." Ser Davos paused and looked at Jon, "Maybe she'll at least give you the chance to talk."

The worst that could happen (besides being burned alive) was that she turned Jon away without letting him mine the dragonglass and they would be right back where they started. The best could be walking away with three dragons and weapons for their armies to defeat the Night King. Jon knew the risk would be worth it.

"Gather the Northern Lords, I want to inform them of my decision." He said finally.

Ser Davos bowed his head and left Jon alone. Jon wanted to find Sansa. He knew she would beg him to stay, but he also knew that she trusted him and would support him no matter his decision. He gripped the letter from Sam tightly in his hands before marching out of his room, Ghost hot on his heels. People were moving about, making their way to the great hall, surprised to see Jon pushing past them, moving in the opposite direction. He wanted to tell Sansa, first, in private. He didn't want to blindside her. He spotted Brienne, who was conversing with Podrick, but no Sansa.

"My Lord-" Brienne started to say, but Jon cut her off.

"Have you seen Sansa?" He tried to ask casually, restraining the urgency in her voice.

"I think she said she was going to take a walk outside by the Weirwoods." Podrick offered.

Jon nodded as he started for the entrance of the castle. Ignoring people calling him into the great hall. He barely reached the entranceway when he saw Sansa coming in. He couldn't help, but smile when he saw her. It didn't last long as he saw the scared expression on her face that she was failing to keep neutral as she got caught up in the swarm of people.

"Sansa." He called out, trying to hide the worry in his voice. All thoughts of what he was about to tell the Northern lords had disappeared. All he cared about was figuring out what had upset Sansa so much.

Sansa looked up at the calling of her name and her heart hammered in her chest when she saw Jon. She wanted to run to him and fling her arms around his neck. She wanted to feel safe in his embrace, but there were so many people about and they had already started to look. She saw lines of worry in his face and it made it all the more harder not to run to him. She tried to keep her pace slow; Jon met her half way, taking big steps to reach her.

"What's happened?" He asked in a whisper, trying not to draw more attention to the two of them. It was rather hard when they were the two most important people in Winterfell.

"Can we talk in private, please?" Sansa asked.

"Of course." Jon said. He couldn't help himself as he reached out and gently grabbed her arm and started for his chambers. Sansa felt a small wave of comfort at his touch,

"My Lord," Ser Davos said, causing both of them to stop, "everyone is waiting for you."

Sansa and Jon turned to see Davos, Brienne and Podrick waiting for them to go to the great hall. Sansa was confused, what had happened in the time she was outside.

"Jon, what's going on?" Sansa asked as she looked at him.

Jon didn't meet her eyes. He just needed a few moments to explain himself to her, but he knew the Northern lords were restless and he finally had something he could give them. He also wanted to know what was bothering Sansa. He looked up at Davos to tell him they would be right there, but he froze when he saw Littlefinger slip into the castle. He watched Littlefinger eye Sansa for a moment before disappearing into the great hall. He looked down at Sansa, who was still looking at him for answers, and he felt like he understood what might have happened. Anger boiled up inside of him, consuming him like dragon fire.

"Sansa," he said as he tried to control his anger, he didn't want her to think he was angry with her, "just trust me, okay?"

Sansa opened her mouth to argue, but she knew this was not the place. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head. Of course she trusted Jon. Together they walked into the great hall, silence falling as he walked Sansa to the head table before turning towards his men. He spotted Littlefinger after a moment, the man was looking at Sansa again. It took all of Jon's willpower to remain where he stood. He was now beginning to doubt whether he wanted to leave at all. He then looked at Ghost and Brienne, both seated just by Sansa. He knew she was in good hands.

"I received this letter from Samwell Tarley , a good man and a brother of the night's watch with me, today." Jon stated, holding the letter in the air. The room remained silent. They were all waiting for what their king had to say. "He said there is a large supply of dragonglass that can be mined from Dragonstone."

The room broke out into murmurs. Sansa closed her eyes. She knew exactly what Jon was going to say next. She knew what other letter was in his hand. Jon was always so brave and willing to do anything to protect the people he cared about. Even if it meant facing the Dragon Queen, someone who could burn him alive if she chose to.

"A few days ago I received this letter, inviting me to Dragonstone to meet Daenerys Targaryen," there was a pause as he turned to look at Sansa, her eyes sad and upset at his words, "and I intend to go."

Arguments amongst the lords broke out immediately.

"Winter is here, my lord," Lady Mormont stated loudest of all, "We need the King in the North, in the North."

There was a round of agreement and Jon paced in front of them. He needed them to understand the importance of this quest. "We need dragonglass and more people if we are to win this war. This is the only way."

"Then send someone else." Jon turned to see Sansa standing now, there was a look of fierceness and defiance to her. A wolf with her teeth barred. "It's too risky for you." Everyone agreed to her words, nodding their heads and saying "aye".

"I know the risk, " Jon said as he held her gaze, "but Daenerys is a queen and only a king can meet with her."

Sansa couldn't accept that. Jon couldn't leave. What if he never came back? What if she lost him like everything else. He was the only thing that made Winterfell feel like home.

"You're abandoning your people!" She said as she forced her voice not to break and blinked back tears from her eyes. "You're abandoning your home."

 _You're abandoning me._

She stopped herself from saying those last words. The look Jon gave her was enough for her to know what she wanted to say next. Sansa felt like they were the only two people in the room, locked in a heated gaze, balancing on the edge of knife. The tension was comparable to when they were in the tent before the battle. The feelings were there. The worry and hurt and anger were there.

"I'm leaving both in good hands." Jon said after a moment, breaking their tension. The room was full of people again and they were all staring at the couple.

"Whose?" Sansa asked softly.

"Yours." Jon answered, a half smile curling to his lips for just a moment. Sansa gripped the table, not knowing what to say or do. "You're the only Stark in Winterfell. Until I return, the North is yours."

Sansa was feeling a lot of things. She wanted to come around the table and punch Jon for wanting to leave, but she also wanted to pull him in for a fiery, passionate kiss. He was entrusting the North to her. Jon trusted Sansa above anyone else and he showed it in front of everyone. Sansa was not used to someone regarding her so highly or viewing her as an ally and not a pawn. She wanted to do so many things, but there were many eyes on her, including Littlefingers. So she settled for a small nod.

* * *

Sansa had to wait a long while before she could sneak off to Jon's room. He had to talk to many people and it turned out so did she. She was going to be in charge of the North. There was a lot to be done. Jon had stated he and a few trusted group of men would be leaving in the morning. He was leaving so soon that Sansa barely had time to process it all. She stood outside of Jon's door for a moment. She knew this would be one of the last times she would see him for a while. She couldn't bare the thought of him not returning. She knocked on the door an entered when she heard Jon mutter, "Come in."

She pushed it open and as soon as she saw him those mixed emotions from the great hall came rushing through her. They stood for a moment, staring at each other and Sansa wondered what emotion would win out. Her hands balled into fist and her mouth curled into a snarl. She rushed at Jon, beating him with her fist.

"How dare you leave Winterfell! Leave me!" She said as Jon took all of her hits, not stopping her. "What if you don't return? What if you die, again?" She was beginning to cry. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Jon. Her punches were becoming softer and sloppier. "How will I go on if the only person that has ever made me feel true happiness is burnt alive by a dragon?"

"Sansa…" Jon said quietly.

In that moment she didn't care that he had given her the North. She didn't care about the Night King or the Lannisters. She didn't care about anything outside of this room. All she cared about was Jon.

"I have to go." Jon said. "It's the only way."

"You could send anyone else." Sansa argued. "I could go." She suggested. She hated the idea of leaving Jon, but if it was the only way to keep him safe she would do anything.

"No." Jon said immediately as he shook his head. "It's too dangerous for you."

Sansa rolled her eyes despite her tears. "So it's okay for you to go, but not me?"

"I will not put you in danger." Jon said as he began to pace in front of the fire. He thought that they had already agreed. He had given her the North. Wasn't that enough to show how much he trusted her.

"But you're putting yourself in danger!" Sansa said. She needed Jon to understand that he might be making a mistake. "You're the King in the North, you swore to protect the North."

"Aye, and what do you think I'm trying to do?" Jon asked as he rounded on her. She was taken aback by his anger. "I didn't ask to be King, but they chose me and I'm just doing the best I can."

"Then let me go and represent the North." Sansa pleaded.

"Absolutely not." Jon said as he glared at her. Didn't she understand? He was trying to protect her. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her.

 _If I fall, don't bring me back._

"Then let me go with you." Sansa said.

"No, you're needed in the North, only a Stark can rule in the North." Jon said as he began to pace again. He felt restless. He didn't want to fight with Sansa the night before he left.

"You're abandoning me!" Sansa yelled at him, grabbing his arm to make him look at her.

"I'm trying to protect you because I love you!" Jon shouted at her.

There was a moment of tense silence as Sansa realized what Jon had just said. He was surprised at himself for what he had just said. He had been feeling it for a little while now, but he didn't dare say anything because he was afraid Sansa did not feel the same.

"You love me?" Sansa asked in a whisper, her eyes wide as she looked at Jon's handsome face, hoping those words were true.

"I love you." Jon repeated as he took a step closer to her. "More than you could ever know."

Sansa smiled as she grabbed him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Jon responded immediately, lifting her on her toes and wrapping his arms around her back, holding her tightly. Their trembling lips moved quickly against each other, like a hunger they could never quite satisfy, each kiss only leaving them wanting more. After a moment they broke apart, their foreheads leaning against each other.

"I love you too." Sansa breathed. Jon opened his eyes to look at her. She was so beautiful in the firelight. "From the moment I saw you standing on that snow covered balcony something inside of me awoke. I didn't realize the person I was looking for was here all along."

Jon kissed her again. "Melisandre may have resurrected me, but you brought me back to life."

Sansa loved him. She wanted every part of him and she wanted him to know every part of her. She started to undo his tunic, her fingers running over the scars on his bare chest. Jon looked at her with longing as he ran a thumb over her cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He wanted to be sure it was what she wanted. He never wanted to push her to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"If this is the last night we're going to see each other for a while, then I want it to burn in our minds for an eternity."

Her words sent shivers through Jon. Sometimes he wondered if she was more of a wolf or a dragon. He didn't hesitate a moment longer as his mouth found hers again. He began undoing her dress and it fell to the floor with ease as she pulled off his shirt. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as they both giggled in between kisses. He gently laid her on the bed, his lips moving to the soft skin of her neck. Sansa moaned in pleasure as her fingers wrapped themselves in his dark, curly hair. They continued their beautiful dance, soft sighs, heated kisses and the feel of their skin touching set the room ablaze.

"I love you." Jon murmured as he caught her in a kiss, their bodies moving as one. "I love you."

Sansa could barely catch her breath, but she wanted to remember everything about this moment. She wanted to remember the way Jon looked at her as they made love in the firelight. She wanted to remember how it felt to be this close to him. She wanted to remember the way he said her name as she traced kisses up his collar bone and how he moaned when she gently pulled at the nape of his neck with her teeth, but most of all she wanted to remember the way he said "I love you". And she wanted him to know she felt the same.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me." Sansa said as she held onto him. "I love you, Jon Snow."

After a while they laid together in Jon's bed, the fire beginning to die down. It was late into the night and Sansa knew that Jon needed his rest, he had a long journey ahead of him, but she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"Stay." Jon said without hesitation as if he knew what she was thinking.

"What if someone comes looking for us in the morning and they find out?" Sansa asked as she laid her head on Jon's bare chest. She could have laid there forever.

"They'll find out sooner or later." Jon said with a shrug. "And I can't hide my love for you forever."

Sansa could already think of one person that might have known. She froze next to Jon as Littlefinger's devilish smile filled her vision. She didn't want him to know. He had already tried to move her against Jon. He had already betrayed and sold her out so many times before. Jon could tell something had changed as he looked down at Sansa.

"Sansa?" He asked in a gentle voice as he sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I-" She hesitate. She didn't want to waste time talking about Littlefinger, she would rather be spending their last few moments of the evening kissing and holding each other. "It's nothing."

Jon remembered that scared look on her face earlier. He had almost completely forgotten about her desire to talk to him about something before his announcement of departure. He remembered the way Littlefinger had looked at her.

"I saw Littlefinger skulk into the castle not too far behind you." Jon said as he stiffened. "What did he say to you?"

Sansa bit her bottom lip. She didn't want Jon to be angry, but she wanted to tell him about their conversation. "It felt like he was trying to turn me against you. He told me he wanted to sit on the Iron Throne, with me as his queen."

Sansa finished the second part a little more softly. Jon could feel his anger boiling over again. He nearly growled thinking of Littlefinger running his hands over Sansa's soft skin. He should kill the man right now for even thinking of hurting Sansa or taking her as his own.

"Jon…" Sansa said in a tight breath. He had been squeezing her against his chest, as if he could keep her safe in his arms.

"Sorry." Jon mumbled as he released her.

"I can handle him." Sansa said as she tried to reassure Jon. "He will disappear just like Joffrey and Ramsey."

Jon smiled as he heard the command in her voice. She was so strong. He always knew she was strong. She was a survivor, like himself. They would survive together and he would return to her. He would always come back to her.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Jon asked as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into another kiss.

"It never hurts to tell me a couple or a hundred times over again." Sansa said as she melted into the kiss.

* * *

Jon stood looking at the statue of his farther in their family crypt. He was hoping to find some sort of lost wisdom down here or maybe he just wanted a quiet place to think before he left Winterfell.

"I was sad when he died," a voice said from behind Jon, "he loved Cat very much." Jon clenched his teeth, his hands balling into fist as Littlefinger came up beside him. "Your father and I may have had or differences, but we both cared for Cat."

Jon remembered what Sansa had told him last night. Littlefinger was trying to turn Sansa against him. Littlefinger was trying to make Sansa his.

"She wasn't very fond of you, was she?" Littlefinger asked as he turned to Jon. Jon nearly rolled his eyes, but he restrained himself. This was the last person he wanted to see before he left. "Yet, here you stand King in the North."

Jon looked at Littlefinger, turning slowly as he took a deep breath to calm himself. "You don't belong here." He growled. Littlefinger didn't seem troubled by Jon's defensive tone.

"My apologies, I mean no offense, we haven't had a proper conversation," Littlefinger said carefully, "I wanted to remedy that."

Jon had no intention of talking to Littlefinger. After everything he had done, everything he had done to Sansa. "I have nothing to say to you." Jon said before starting to walk away.

"Not even a 'thank you'?" Littlefinger asked causing Jon to stop in his tracks. "If it weren't for me you would have been slaughtered on the battlefield."

Jon bit down on his lip. He knew the Knights of Vale were the reason they had taken back Winterfell. They had come for Sansa. They rode for her. It was the only reason he hadn't killed Littlefinger yet.

"I promise you that I am loyal." Littlefinger said. Jon did roll his eyes this time and was glad he was facing away from Littlefinger. "I love Sansa, like I loved her mother."

That was what struck the nerve in Jon, unleashing the beast he had been trying to keep caged. He moved so quickly, like a wolf catching its prey, turning and grabbing Littlefinger by the throat and shoving him into the nearest wall.

"If you ever touch her I will kill you." Jon threatened. He felt more like a dragon than a wolf in that moment. He wanted to burn Littlefinger with the fire that was raging inside of him.

He released Littlefinger and stormed out of the crypt. He wished he wasn't leaving, but he knew he had to go. Ser Davos and a company of men were waiting with their horses in the main courtyard. Jon felt a little lighter as the cold air hit his face. He and Sansa had already said their goodbyes. He mounted his horse and as he turned he could see her standing on a balcony looking down at them.

He smiled slightly and raised his hand to give her a small wave. He saw her lips turn into a small smile as she waved back. All he wanted to do was jump off his horse and run to her, scooping her into his arms and kissing her until he ran out of breath.

"I'll come back, I promise." Jon whispered and in the back of his mind he could hear Sansa saying _I know_. He took a deep breath and turned, urging his horse forward. As he started out through the gates of Winterfell he forced himself not to look back because if he did he would never leave.

Sansa blinked back tears as she watched Jon leave. She wanted to yell, "Don't go, you idiot!", but she knew Jon would do what he thought was right. She smiled as she remembered their night together and how it all felt like a dream. _He'll come home, home to you_. She thought as she turned away.

* * *

 _ **Uh, so I wrote more. I know some of the dialog is a bit different than some of the scenes I pulled from in season 8, but I wanted them to be a little more Jonsa centered. Also, how could I not write that beautiful scene where Jon chokes LF? One of my fave moments in the season. I think I might do some more scenes and trying to decide on a reunion. I have no idea where this is going, but if you keep liking it I'll keep updating it. Reviews are always appreciated.**_

 ** _Vballqueen17_**


	3. Chapter 3

Another update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Delicate

Jon stood on the cliff side overlooking the dark waters that crashed into the rocks. The meeting with Daenerys did not go exactly as planned. She was not what Jon had expected, that is to say, Jon didn't really know what to expect at all if he was being honest with himself. He had heard a lot of rumors and her long line of titles was certainly impressive enough, but he was not sure what to make of the Dragon Queen just yet. At least she hadn't burnt him alive. It seemed like she had the right makings to be a great ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, but she also seemed to posses the traits that would make her just like everyone else. Jon wondered which would outweigh the other. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought her beautiful and there was something to say when two people of great importance were meeting at last. Jon had felt the tension in the air.

He closed his eyes. He wished more than anything that he was in Winterfell. Sansa had been right. It was a stupid mistake, coming here. A small smile parted his lips as he thought of Sansa. He imagined her saying a great many things to Daenerys after she had insulted him. She would have given the Dragon Queen a run for her money when it came to breathing fire. He thought of what Daenerys had said to him. All the things she had gone through. Maybe in another life they all could have been friends. They had all been through so much and yet here they all were, against the odds. Maybe Daenerys would come around to see that. Maybe she would realize they were all on the same side. Unfortunately, he was stuck in this life and right now the Dragon Queen had no interest in Night Kings or wolves.

"I came down here to brood over my failure to predict the Greyjoy attack," A voice says from beside him and Jon opened his eyes to see Tyrion walking towards him. "You're making it difficult. You look much better brooding than I do. You're making me feel like a failure at brooding over failure."

Jon knew Tyrion was trying to break the tension from the throne room. It seemed no one had gotten what they wanted out of that meeting. Jon wouldn't bend the knee and Dany wouldn't help him until he did so. He was ready to go home. He was ready to see Sansa again. He was ready to have her back in his arms.

"I'd like to go home." Jon mumbled. "I'm a prisoner on this island."

"You are free to go anywhere you like." Tyrion said as he came to a stop next to Jon, attempting a smile for his friend, if that's what they still were.

"Except to my ship." Jon said as he looked at his ship bobbing in the water off in the distance.

"I didn't take you as someone who gave up so easily." Tyrion said as he eyed Jon.

"Aye, and what would you have me do?" Jon asked as he turned towards Tyrion with an annoyed expression on his face. "Bend the knee to a Queen I barely know?"

"Ideally," Tyrion said with a cock of his eyebrow, "yes."

"Forgive me, but I didn't come all the way to Dragonstone to bend the knee." Jon said as he looked back out over the ocean. "I came here for the dragonglass to defeat the white walkers and the Night King," Jon paused to look over at Tyrion, "but you probably don't believe me."

"I do, actually." Tyrion said with a slight smile.

Jon gave him a surprised look. "And why is that?"

"Because, Jon Snow, you are not a liar." Tyrion said simply.

"How do I convince people who don't know me that an enemy they don't believe in is coming to kill them all?" Jon asked. Speaking the words out loud made the task seem incredibly impossible. He was surprised Sansa and the Northerners had believed him when he had told them.

"Good question." Tyrion responded unhelpfully.

Jon nearly rolled his eyes. Tyrion could be just as sarcastic and clever as Sansa when he wanted to be. If he hadn't been so annoyed with the situation he would have found himself smiling at his friend that reminded him of the woman he loved. "I know it's a good question, I'm looking for an answer."

"People's minds aren't made for problems that large." Tyrion supplied. "The thoughts of Night Kings, white walkers and the army of the dead makes people feel more comfortable dealing with monsters like my sister."

Jon eyed Tyrion curiously. He could see why Sansa had been more concerned with Cersei than the Night King. She had dealt with the Queen's cruelty for so long, saw her up close for what she was. It was no wonder she seemed more afraid of what Cersei could do than something Jon had only told her about.

"Sansa told me to be smarter than farther and Robb." Jon stated as he looked back out over the ocean. "Everyone told me not to come down, that I was a fool to answer the summons of the Mad King's daughter."

"Sansa is smarter than her farther and Robb." Tyrion stated. Jon's lips twitched into a smile for a moment. "Children are not their fathers, luckily for all of us. There's more to all of us than meets the eye."

"Aye." Jon agreed. Sansa. Arya. Tyrion. Sam. Davos. Tormund. Ygritte. Some of the people he trusted and cared for the most, there was more to them than most people saw, but Jon saw them. Jon knew their importance, their strengths, and their hearts. Maybe there was more to Daenerys that he hadn't seen yet and maybe there was more to him that she hadn't looked for either.

"Daenerys could have flown to Westeros whenever she wanted," Tyrion explained, "but she stayed where she was and saved many people from horrible things. Some of whom are on this island with us right now. Why don't you ask them why they're here and why they follow her. She came to protect people, but she's not going North to fight an enemy she has never seen on the word of a man she doesn't know after a single meeting. Maybe you should ask for something more reasonable."

Jon pondered on Tyrion's words. What more could he want to ask for? He thought of Sam's note, buried deep in his pocket. Dragonglass. He could ask for Dragonglass. If she agreed to let him take it home they at least stood a chance. He thought of Sansa, knowing she wouldn't give up until she had acquired what they needed. He was the King in the North and he wouldn't give up either.

* * *

Jon didn't have to wait too long after his conversation with Tyrion before he found Daenerys on the stone stops watching her dragons fly over the ocean. Jon had to admit he was both terrified and amazed by the giant creatures. It almost seemed silly, white walkers and dragons, things from stories that you would never think you could see in real life, and yet Jon had seen them both. He supposed he was an anomaly as well, coming back from the dead and all.

"Amazing thing to see." He said as he came to a stop next to her. Their first conversation hadn't gone well, but he didn't want to judge her too quickly or too harshly. She was just trying to find her way in life just like he was.

She turned to look at him, "I named them after my brothers, they're gone now," There was a pause as she looked at her dragons flying off into the distance, "I hear you lost two brothers as well."

Jon nodded his head. He knew for sure Robb and Rickon were dead. He still felt the guilt everyday. Maybe he should have left the wall and joined Robb. Maybe he should have been patient and not fallen into Ramsey's trap like Sansa had warned. Maybe his brothers could have been saved. Or maybe things would be just the same. Bran and Arya were still missing, probably dead as well. Sansa was the only thing left to the Stark name. The only thing left that made this hell worth fighting for.

"People thought dragons were gone forever, but here they are." Dany said as she looked at Jon with guarded curiosity. "Perhaps we should all be examining what we think we know."

Jon nearly snorted. She sounded like Tyrion. "You've been talking to Tyrion, then?"

"He is my hand." She said somewhat sarcastically.

Jon was reminded of an interaction he had with his siblings when he was younger. Jabs and sarcastic remarks. Jon felt that they really were more alike than they were different. "He enjoys talking." Jon offered.

"We all enjoy what we're good at." Dany responded.

Jon was silent for a moment. He thought about what he was good at. Fighting. He was good at fighting. Surviving. He was good at that too. Ruling? According to Sansa he was, but he wasn't so sure about that.

"I don't." He finally said.

Dany's hard exterior melted for a moment as she regarded Jon. He was not like most men she had met. Most men liked to brag about their accomplishments and the things they were good at. Jon was a mystery to her. She thought she had him figured out in the throne room, a stubborn King who refused to bend the knee, but she kept on being pleasantly surprised with every interaction they had. The moment only lasted a minute or two as she remembered what was at stake.

"You know I'm not going to let Cersei stay on the Iron Throne." She stated.

"I never expected that you would." Jon fired back instantly.

"And I haven't changed my mind about which Kingdoms belong to that throne." She continued in a commanding voice.

"I haven't either." Jon said in an equally commanding voice.

Dany was silent for another moment. She felt like she was fighting with one of her brothers. He was about as stubborn as she was. They held each other's gaze and Dany wondered who this Jon Snow really was. Their gaze broke at the same time and Jon felt the tension break. What was she thinking? He figured if circumstances were different they could have been good friends and allies. He could see her laughing with Sansa by the fires in Winterfell. Together the two women would be trouble for him. Jon couldn't figure out why he felt like Dany could fit so well into his family, like a long lost sister.

"I will allow you to mind the dragonglass." Dany said, breaking his train of thought. "Any man power you may need I will provide as well."

Jon felt himself freeze. He couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth. She was letting him mine the dragonglass. With the dragonglass he could return to Winterfell. He could return home to Sansa.

"Thank you." Jon said with relief in his voice. "So, you believe me about the Night King?"

Dany turned away from him and Jon knew that she didn't. He wasn't surprised, but it was still a slight blow. At least she was letting him get what he needed.

"You better get to work Jon Snow."

* * *

Sansa stood at her window, looking out at the freshly fallen snow. It had been weeks since Jon had departed and the only raven she had received told her that Jon was finally able to start mining the dragonglass. She knew he couldn't put too much information in as it might get intercepted, but she was growing restless with each passing day. While she felt like she was keeping the North together she was worried about what was going on beyond the walls of Winterfell. She hoped that since Jon had started gathering the dragonglass he would be starting off for home soon. She missed him terribly. So much had happened while he had been gone. Bran and, more recently, Arya had come home. They were safe and they were alive. They had changed drastically, but Sansa had changed too. They were not the wide-eyed and innocent Stark children anymore.

"So it seems that this Dragon Queen may be an ally after all." Littlefinger said as he grasped for Sansa's attention.

Sansa hated that she had to keep him close, but she knew it was the only way to keep an eye on him. Ever since Arya had arrived back in Winterfell he had been playing his little games with them. Trying to turn sister against sister. While Sansa had learned that Arya was indeed very dangerous, she knew her sister would never do anything to hurt her. Just as Arya knew Sansa would never do anything to betray Jon or the Stark name. It was all part of the game.

"Jon said she was letting him mine the dragonglass, not that she was coming to Winterfell to fight." Sansa said as she looked away from the window and started for her desk. She needed to send a response raven back to Jon. She wanted to tell him Arya and Bran were alive. She wanted him to come home so that they could all be together again.

"You know they say she is very beautiful," Littlefinger said as he eyed Sansa, trying not to smile, "this Daenerys Targaryen."

Sansa paused in her writing to look up at Littlefinger. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"Jon is young," Littlefinger said, "it is not out of the realm of possibility for him to marry the young and beautiful queen."

Sansa pursed her lips together in annoyance. She wanted to tell Littlefinger that he need not worry about Jon finding love at Dragonstone because he was already hers. "Jon didn't meet Daenerys to marry her." She said trying to hide the edge in her voice.

"A lot of things could happen on a small island between two powerful people." Littlefinger said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sansa couldn't help the ping of jealousy that hit her at the thought of Jon falling in love with the Dragon Queen. She was a queen with three dragons after all. That was pretty hard to beat. Sansa closed her eyes and remembered Jon's last night in Winterfell. She remembered the feel of Jon's skin on her own and the way he tasted on her tongue. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of the way he said "I love you" over and over as he trailed kisses over her body. Jon loved her. Jon was coming back to her. Sansa knew Littlefinger was still trying to twist her against Jon. If Jon came back with Dany as an ally then Sansa would give her a chance. She trusted Jon. She loved Jon. He wouldn't let her down.

"Perhaps." Sansa settled on carefully. She couldn't be too defensive of Jon, she had to make her moves carefully.

There was a knock on her door and a serving girl came in carrying a plate of food and drink.

"My lady," she said with a small curtsey as she placed the food on the table, "would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"I will leave you to it then." Littlefinger said with a knowing smile as he left the room.

Sansa and the serving girl watched him go. As soon as the door shut Arya pulled off her face, smiling at Sansa. Sansa had to admit she was still not used to whatever her sister was, but she was trying to at least not act disgusted or frightened when her sister pulled off dead faces.

"You're getting better at hiding your disgusted face." Arya said as she took a piece of cake from the tray, popping the sweet and warm dessert in her mouth.

"And your curtsey has gotten much better." Sansa said with a quiver of a smile.

Arya rolled her eyes as she sat down by the fire, throwing her feet up on the table. Sansa nearly rolled her eyes at Arya's un-lady like behavior, but it was who her sister was and she was glad to have her back.

"Is Jon coming home yet?" Arya asked casually.

Sansa knew Arya was excited to see him. "Not yet." She said with a frown.

Arya sighed as she looked at the fire. "Did you find what you were looking for yet?"

Sansa knew what Arya was referring too, but unfortunately they would have to keep Littlefinger around a little while longer. "No, but it won't be much longer now."

"Do you think he knows?" Arya asked.

"That we're playing his game better than he is?" Sansa asked with a slight smirk. "No, he is convinced that I am growing restless with you and that something needs to be done."

Arya's thin lips turned into a smile. "The lone wolf dies…"

"But the pack survives." Sansa finished. "Before he left, Jon told me it was the time of the wolves." Sansa said as she scooted closer to her sister. "Do you think that's true?"

Arya was silent for a moment. Sansa watched as her eyes stared into the fire. While it seemed like they hadn't been close when they were younger, Sansa was trying to make up for lost time. They had always been different, but after being torn apart for so long Sansa had finally come to appreciate and love her sister for whom she was and the strength she possessed.

"I do." Arya finally said. Sansa smiled as she looked down at Jon's note that she had unconsciously pulled from her pocket. Even just looking at his handwriting made her feel closer to him. "He'll come back, you know." Arya said as she reached out and grabbed Sansa's hand.

Sansa was startled by Arya's affection. Her sister was rarely gentle. Sansa smiled as she nodded. "I know."

"I miss them." Arya said after another moment. "Father, mother, Robb, Rickon…."

Sansa knew exactly how she felt. "I do too, but they would be happy to know we all found each other again."

Arya met Sansa's gaze and there was a fire in her eyes, one that matched Sansa's as the two Stark girls smiled at each other. Winter was here. Arya poured them each a glass of wine and handed Sansa a cup as she lifted her own up.

"Time of the wolves." Arya said as Sansa clinked her cup against Arya's.

"Time of the wolves." Sansa agreed.

* * *

Jon reread his letter from Sansa over and over again, partially because he couldn't believe her words and partially because it made him miss her so much. Her perfectly curved handwriting reminded him of how soft and delicate her hands felt in his rough, calloused ones. His fingers traced over the letters that told him Bran and Arya were alive. His happiness about their safety was only short lived when he had finished the letter telling him that the Night King was growing closer with every passing second.

"I'm glad to hear your siblings are alive and safe." Dany said when Jon had remained silent after reading the first part of the letter.

Jon looked up at her for a moment. Something had changed between them in the time he had been at Dragonstone. She felt less like an enemy waiting to ensnare him and more like an ally that could turn the tide of the war.

"But," Tyrion said as he watched Jon closely, "you don't look so happy."

"Sansa has informed me that Bran has seen the Night King," Jon said aloud to the room, "and he is marching towards Eastwatch as we speak."

"You can't just expect me to march my armies North and let Cersei take back control." Dany said as she leaned back in her chair.

Silence filled the room. Jon felt like they had reached the end of their crossroads. What was there left to do? He couldn't make Dany give up on her war, but he knew Cersei would never pull back because Jon asked her to. All that was left was for him to return North and figure it out from there.

"What if we could convince Cersei that the Night King was real?" Tyrion asked before Jon could announce his departure.

"And how are we to do that?" Dany asked, hints of sarcasm and doubt in her voice. "Give her a free ride north?"

Tyrion shook his head as he walked around the strategy table, his hand running over the smooth stone. "No, if we want to convince my sister that these monsters are real then we will have to bring one to her."

Silence once again fell over the room, but this time it was tense as everyone looked at each other. Jon closed his eyes. Going beyond the wall sounded like the stupidest and most dangerous plan anyone had hatched yet, but for some reason he felt like it might be the only choice they had. He thought of what Sansa would say to him if he told her he was planning to go beyond the wall to catch a white walker to present to Cersei.

 _You do realize that if the white walkers don't kill you Cersei will?_

He could hear her voice so clearly in his mind. He imagined her nose scrunching like it did when she was angry with him. How easy it would be just to run home to her and lock themselves behind Winterfell's walls, waiting for the world to sort itself out around them. Jon knew that's not how it worked though. Not even Winterfell could withstand the storm to come. He was not one to take the easy way out.

"And how do we guarantee that Cersei won't kill us once we arrive in Kings Landing?" Jorah finally asked after the silence had been too much to bear.

"I think I can take care of that," Tyrion said as if he already knew what Jorah was going to ask, "I just need a little help slipping into Kings Landing." His eyes came to rest of Davos.

Davos looked at Jon momentarily before smiling and said, "I can smuggle you in just fine."

"And who will be taking this mission to catch a white walker?" Dany asked as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Let me go, your grace." Jorah said immediately.

"I just got you back." Dany said through clenched teeth. "I'm not about to lose you again."

"I am here to serve the queen," Jorah said as he gave her a slight smile, "let me serve you."

 _I'm sorry Sansa_

Jon thought before he said his next words. "I will lead the group beyond the wall." Everyone looked at Jon. He was surprised to see the look of shock and worry on Dany's face at his announcement.

"Why you?" She asked.

"Because I've fought them before." Jon said as he began to pace in front of them. "I've been beyond the wall." Another tense silence followed as Dany and Jon looked at each other. After a moment she just nodded her head.

"Well, we better get movin' if we're going to sneak into Kings Landing." Davos said.

Everyone agreed and started to depart from the room. Jon wanted time to write Sansa a letter explaining the plan so she could keep the northern lords informed, but more importantly he wanted to find the right words to tell her how he felt about her just in case he didn't return. He was arguably about to go to the two most dangerous places for himself and he didn't even have a real chance to give Sansa a proper goodbye. All he would have is a blank piece of parchment and ink. He may never hold her in his arms again or taste her on his lips. He tried to remember that last night they had together, they way they moved as one, and how it felt like they had set the room a blaze.

"Jon," Dany said as she reached out and grab him, shaking him from his thoughts, "can I talk with you?"

Jon held back a moment as everyone cleared out the room. He wondered what Dany would have to say to him. She waited until they were alone before she sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace, motioning for him to sit across from her.

"I obviously want your mission to be a success, " Dany started after a moment, her hands clasping together tightly, "I think we have become, at least acquaintances, in your time here."

Jon nodded his head. His first impression of her had changed quite a bit since he had been at Dragonstone and they were certainly moving towards allies. She had said she would fight for the North, but Jon was still refusing to bend the knee. Still, they had mutual respect for each other and they had small moments together where it felt like he was interacting with one of his siblings.

"But?" Jon prompted.

"But what happens if you fall?" Dany asked seriously. "What happens to the North if you don't come back?"

"I gave Sansa the North before I left." Jon said immediately. "If I do not return the North is hers."

Dany looked at him curiously. "Sansa? Your half sister?"

"Yes." Jon said. He knew the North would be in good hands. She was a Stark after all and would make a damn good queen.

"A Queen in the North." Dany said slightly amused. "You have talked very highly of her."

"She's the beset person I know." Jon said softly, a smile coming to his face. "I've really missed her." He let slip accidently, but he didn't mind too much. He had been keeping that feeling locked inside of him since he had arrived. It felt good to let it out, even if it was to the Dragon Queen.

Dany smiled slightly. "I suppose if she is half as good as you say she is then the North is in good hands."

"Maybe you can meet her and be the judge for yourself." Jon said. He could have talked for hours about how great Sansa was, but his words were nothing compared to being in her presence.

Dany gave him somewhat of a knowing smile that made Jon feel like he had said too much. "Maybe I will."

Before Jon could say anymore Dany got up and left, leaving Jon to his thoughts. He looked over at the fire and wondered what Sansa was doing right that very moment. He wondered how she would feel when he told her he wasn't coming home.

* * *

Arya wiped the sweat off her brow as she came inside the castle after sparing with Brienne. The woman had relayed a message from Sansa that they needed to speak immediately. Arya wondered what Sansa and Bran wanted to talk about. She was hoping it was finally time to execute their plan against Littlefinger. She was really getting tired of him skulking about the castle and was ready to be done with his twisted words being whispered into her sister's ear. Luckily, for her, Littlefinger was actually out on the grounds talking to people so she didn't have to sneak into Sansa's chambers or use one of her faces. It would be nice when she could be free to roam her home without being watched.

"What is so important that we needed to talk in the middle of the day?" Arya asked as she pushed open Sansa's door. Bran was sitting in his chair by the fire and looked over at Arya when she had arrived. Sansa was standing by her window, her back to them. Arya immediately felt her stomach twist in knots. Something was wrong. "Sansa?" She asked as she closed the door.

Sansa turned, a note clutched tightly in her hand, and Arya could see that she had been crying. Arya backed into the door, the worst thoughts running through her mind. Jon was dead. Why else would Sansa look so distraught?

"What happened?" She asked, her voice stronger than she felt.

"Jon is going beyond the wall," Bran said when Sansa remained silent, "to catch a white walker to take to Cersei and convince her to join the fight against the dead."

Arya took a moment to breathe deeply as she told herself Jon wasn't dead. He was alive, he was stupid, but he was alive. "That sounds like a good way to get killed." Arya said after a moment.

"I don't think he's coming back this time." Sansa said quietly, but there was a quiver of anger in her tone.

"He's been through worse before," Arya supplied trying to reassure Sansa and herself, "he'll survive."

"I think Jon is running out of chances to survive." Sansa said a little more loudly. "What is he thinking going beyond the wall to catch a white walker? And then he plans on taking it right to Cersei!"

Bran had nothing to say as he watched his sisters and Arya didn't disagree that it sounded like a terrible plan. She wondered why Sansa was so upset by the news though. She knew Jon and Sansa had never been close when they were younger, but now Sansa seemed utterly distressed at the thought of Jon not returning. What had changed between them since then?

"You know you won't be able to change his mind." Arya finally said as she imagined Sansa writing a strongly worded reply.

"No, but I can give him a piece of my mind." Sansa said slightly chagrin. "How does he expect to protect the North when he's dead?"

"I think he trust that you would do that." Arya offered.

Sansa paused to take in her sister's words. Jon had left the North in her care. If he were to fall she would be the one to keep it together. Sansa closed her eyes. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to live in a world without Jon, but she knew that she would have to do everything in her power to take care of the people she swore to protect. She just hoped she was strong enough to carry on if Jon did not return. She remembered reading the letter for the first time. Her heart sank when Jon had said he was not to return home just yet. Then the anger and fear set in as she read what he was planning on doing. It was with tears in her eyes that she had read his sweet words that told her how much he loved her. It felt like a goodbye. A goodbye just in case.

 _I love you. I can never say it enough, but I love you._

She had sat down and started many letters. Some of them angry, some of them begging for him to come home, and some stained with teardrops writing how much she loved him in return. She had thrown them all into the fire, not knowing how to respond.

"Do you love him?" Arya asked as she watched some sort of inner battle take place with her sister.

Sansa nearly fainted when she heard Arya speak those words. Was she being obvious? Should she lie? What would Arya think of her if she knew she loved her half brother?

"He loves her." Bran said.

Sansa opened her eyes to look at her siblings. What was the point in denying it? She was tired of hiding certain parts of her. She wanted to be free, truly free.

"Is it obvious?" She asked shyly.

Arya was silent for several moments, not sure of how to respond. Sansa shifted nervously as she waited for Arya to tell her off. Whether Arya hated her or not at least she knew the truth. At least there were no secrets between them anymore.

"Jon is a severe improvement to Joffrey." Arya finally said, but there was a hint of a smile on her face and Sansa released a sigh of relief.

"I believe that is an understatement." Sansa said with a slight laugh. "You don't hate me or think I am awful for feeling the way I do?"

Arya took a step forward, her smile growing bigger. "Jon is Jon. He clearly makes you happy and I think after all the shit that is going on in the world we could use a little more happy."

Sansa rushed forward and pulled her sister into a hug. Despite all of their differences they were learning to accept each other and support each other. Both girls knew they were stronger together. Sansa released Arya and looked down at her letter from Jon. She knew it would be difficult if Jon did not return, but she was a Stark. Arya was a Stark. Bran, no matter what he said about being the Three Eyed Raven, was a Stark. Starks were made to endure. She would survive and she would hold Jon in her heart.

 _The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives._

* * *

 ** _Alright my friends a few things before about this chapter. One, I was trying very hard to make Jon and Danys interactions seem more sibling like and give them the feeling that they are long lost family (cause that's what they are). So I hope you did not take that as JonxDany (cause it's a Jonsa fic duhhh). Two, again some of the scenes from the most recent season aren't obviously the same as they were in the show. I feel like they didn't need to be. So I stuck to the general purpose of them for the most part. Third can we all agree that the Sansa and Arya scenes D &D gave us were garbage? All I wanted was whole sister interaction and they just ruined it for us (and tried to save it with "oh look they were working together this whole time" yeah okay i c thru u). Anyway, I gave them the sister supporting sister content we all really wanted!_**

 ** _Also I know I'm so mean no reunion yet. Gotta get some of that good "missing you" stuff in, right? Please drop me a review! They are always appreciated! Another chapter to come eventually._**

 ** _vballqueen17_**


	4. Chapter 4

Another update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Delicate

"We're really fucked this time." Tormund said as he tried not to shiver from the cold, his eyes scanning over the thousands of white walkers standing just on the edge of the frozen lake.

"We've been fucked before." Jon mumbled as he tried to get his blood flowing again.

Their plan to catch a white walker beyond the wall had come to a full stop. They were all stuck on a small rock in the middle of a frozen lake. They only reason they were still alive was because the white walkers didn't know how to swim. Jon wondered if Gendry had made it back to the wall and sent a raven to Daenerys. She was their only hope and he had no idea if she was coming or not.

"But this time we seem extra fucked." Tormund said as he pointed up to the Night King who was just sitting on his dead horse, watching them. "You can't really punch him senseless like that bastard."

Jon's eyes darted up to the Night King. He had been trying hard not to look at him. He had been wondering how hard it would be to take the Night King out from where he was standing. If the Night King fell then so would the rest of the white walkers.

"No, but you can kill him with this." He said as he pulled his sword to where Tormund could see it.

"And you think those fucks are going to let you stroll right past them to kill their king?" Tormund asked sarcastically.

Jon didn't respond, but he knew Tormund was right. Getting to the Night King was a suicide mission. They just needed to be patient. The sound of a rock skipping across the ice made them all look up. Jon felt his entire body tense as he felt a shift in the white walkers stance. One slowly moved onto the ice and Jon immediately drew his sword. This was it. This would be their last stand. The rest of the white walkers started their charge and everyone around Jon drew their weapons.

When it came down to it, every fight was the same. Jon would be swinging his sword, his body moving as his mind was racing. There was blood and death and only the primal desire to survive kept him alive. He was said to be on of the great swordsmen of their time, but he struck hurriedly as he was being pushed further back onto the rock. This wasn't a time to show skill and discipline. There was only survival.

"Fall back!" He yelled as the white walkers began to overwhelm them. He turned to see them surrounded on all sides. He took just a moment to close his eyes and imagine Sansa. The way she laughed at something silly Ghost did. The way she smiled when she looked at him. He wanted that image to be the last thing he saw before his end.

"Look!" Someone shouted.

Jon opened his eyes just as a jet of fire plunged into the hoard of white walkers running towards them. He caught Dany holding tightly onto Drogo as he flew around them, taking out a line of the dead. He could see the other two dragons doing the same. Drogo landed next to them and Jon began to fight off some of the dead to give everyone a chance to get onto the dragon.

"Jon!" He heard Tormund yell his name as he plunged his sword into another white walker.

Jon turned and started for Drogo. This was it, he was really getting out of here alive, with a white walker. He would make it back to Winterfell, back to Sansa. He saw Dany reach out to him and he extended his fingers to take her hand, but a terrible cry of pain, one Jon thought he would have never heard, caught them all off guard. Viserion was falling too quickly out of the sky, a rush of blood trailing him, as he crashed into the icy surface. Everyone watched in horror as the dragon slowly sank into the icy waters below. Jon looked up at Dany. She was still watching the space where her dragon had disappeared, like she was expecting him to spring from the water at any moment. Her face twisted into pain and sorrow with each passing second.

"Go!" Jon suddenly yelled as the white walkers began surrounding the dragon. "Get out of here!" Jon's shouts brought Dany out of her trance and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Jon!" He heard her say. "Jon!" But this time the voice was not Dany's. It was Sansa's voice shouting his name. "Jon, I can't leave you!" His vision blurred as he saw her a top the dragon, her red hair fanning out over its dark scales. He had to protect her. He had to protect Sansa. He had to protect Dany. He had to save them all.

"Go!" He roared again as he turned and started taking out the white walkers getting nearer. He heard the wings of the great beast began to beat and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Drogo lift into the air. They were safe. It didn't take long before he was overrun, the white walkers, grabbing him and dragging him to a watery grave, just like Viserion. He would not be returning home to Sansa. He wouldn't get to see her in this life again. He closed his eyes, the image of her smile still on his mind.

* * *

"Jon!" Sansa screamed as she sat up in bed, her hand clutching her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Another nightmare had plagued her dreams, but this one had felt so real. She had watched him slip beneath the ice and she couldn't reach him, she couldn't save him. Ghost whined as he nudged Sansa.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his white fur. "Jon is fine, he will come back." She said, but the feeling of dread from her nightmare filled her with doubt. She tried to shake it from her mind as she imagined Jon by her side, laughing so freely. She could feel his hands running through her hair and his lips on hers. She sighed as she laid back in bed, Ghost nuzzling close to her.

"He's coming back." She said more firmly. "He made a promise and he's coming back."

* * *

Jon slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred, but he could see someone sitting next to him. He tried to remember where he was and what had happened, but his memory was foggy. The person who sat before him had long red hair, and he thought he recognized that smile.

"Sansa…" He murmured as he reached out for her hand.

His vision cleared and he realized he wasn't looking at Sansa, but Dany. Her hair wasn't kissed like fire, but with ice. He realized he had taken her hand, but she didn't seem bothered and it felt warm and comfortable in his own. Seeing her tear stained cheeks reminded him of what happened.

"Dany, I am so sorry." He said in a hoarse voice. He couldn't imagine what she felt after losing one of her dragons. She had told him one time they were like her children.

"I should have believed you." Dany said as she tried to control her emotions. "I should have trusted you about the Night King."

"You hadn't seen him until now." Jon said as he tried to console her. "You couldn't have known what he was capable of."

He watched as her face hardened, determination and anger burning in her eyes. This was the Dragon Queen. "I will destroy the Night King and his armies. We will fight with the North."

Jon smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Does that mean I have to bend the knee?" He asked somewhat jokingly.

Dany burst into a small, almost sob like, laugh. "If we don't stop the Night King there will be no one to bend the knee to. We're stronger, together, as equals."

Jon nodded his head in agreement. Here they were, the Dragon Queen from the South and the Wolf King from the North, equals. "I think you'll like the North, well," Jon said realizing she had already been North, "my North, Winterfell."

"I can finally meet this Sansa Stark I've heard so much about." Dany said with a cock of her eyebrow. "The Wolf Queen."

Jon smiled. He liked the sound of that. The Wolf Queen. The Queen in the North. He couldn't wait to see Sansa again. Soon she would be in his arms and, even if just for a moment, the world would be perfect and beautiful. Jon's smile faded when he realized there was still one more place they needed to survive before he returned to Winterfell.

"What's wrong?" Dany asked as she watched his smile falter.

"Cersei." He said as he remembered the way Sansa described the woman. While his thoughts had always been consumed by the Night King, he had been warned, by Sansa, just how cruel Cersei could be. "We have to survive Kings Landing before we can go home." He meant to say before _he_ could go home, but Jon knew that his and Dany's fates were now tied together.

* * *

Sansa took a deep breath, trying not to shift on her feet nervously. She needed to look strong and commanding as she stood ahead of the men of the North. She felt a small nudge in her side and turned to see Arya smiling at her.

"Are you more nervous for the dragons or Jon?" She asked quietly.

"Would it be crazy to say Jon?" Sansa whispered back.

Several nights ago they had received a raven from Jon saying they would heading North to Winterfell with the Dragon Queen and the Lannister army. Sansa had her doubts when she read that part. She highly doubted Cersei conceded that easily, but she had no idea what they showed her. Maybe there was some sort of compassion or understanding left in Cersei. Sansa's gut told her probably not, but there was nothing she could do about that now. Her worries about Cersei had been overshadowed at the thought of seeing Jon again. He was alive after his crazy, stupid mission beyond the wall and to Kings Landing. He was alive and coming home to her. She couldn't wait to fall into his embrace again.

"Do you think she'll let me ride them?" Arya asked.

"The dragons?" Sansa asked incredulously. She shouldn't have been surprised by Arya's question, but as far as Sansa was concerned the dragons could keep a nice, safe distance from Winterfell.

"Well, she's got three," Arya said with her hands on her hips, "she can't ride all of them at once."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "You want me to die a young age, don't you?" Sansa asked as she tried not to imagine her small sister on the large creature, holding on for dear life.

Arya just grinned as she shrugged. "Can't be that hard."

"When Jon and Daenerys get here we need to gather for a meeting." Bran said in his monotone voice.

Arya and Sansa looked over at him. He had told him that after Sam had arrived. Both had said they can't reveal what the meeting would be about until both Jon and Daenerys were in Winterfell. Sansa had been annoyed at first, because if it was that important her and Arya should have known about it. They were all in this together right? Sam had assured them it would be easier to explain when Jon and Daenerys were here. It had put Sansa on edge because whatever they had to say must have referred to both of them. What would that mean for her and Jon? Were Daenerys and Jon destined to be lovers together? The thought had made her angry and jealous and for a whole afternoon she stewed on it until Arya had told her she was being stupid and that Jon loved her.

"And we will finally get to know what you two have been keeping secret?" Arya asked with a lift of her eyebrow as she looked at Sam who gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes." Bran said as he looked at his sisters. "This could change everything."

Sansa and Arya exchanged another glance before Ghost gave a loud howl, causing them both to snap their heads forward. The Stark family, along with Sam stood on the snowy grass just in front of Winterfell. The Northern lords and their men stood just behind them. They were prepared to greet Jon and Daenerys. When Sansa had first told the men about Jon's decision and the arrival of Daenerys and her dragons there was up roar. It wasn't until Bran described the Night King and his army, in great detail, did the hall fall silent and they were willing to give the Dragon Queen a chance. A very small one, but a chance none the less. They all knew they would need as much help as they could get to survive.

Sansa reached down and ran her fingers through Ghost's fur. "He's here." Sansa breathed as her eyes strained to see a horse climb over the hill and come home. It was quiet save for Ghost's howls as the echoed in the snowy sky. Sansa wondered if maybe Ghost had been mistaken, but the sound of horse soon filled their ears and she held her breath as she saw him break over the hill.

Jon came to a stop, his eyes falling onto Winterfell first and then coming to rest on the group of people standing across the snowy field. His eyes looked long and hard at Sam, Bran, and Arya, it had been so long since he had seen them. They finally came to stop on Sansa. Jon felt his heartbeat quicken as he looked at her. She had filled his dreams and he was worried if he blinked she would disappear and he would wake up on a battlefield somewhere. But she was here. She was real. Jon was finally home.

"My lord," Davos said as he pulled up next to Jon, "welcome home."

Jon turned to Davos and he was grinning. "It's good to be back." Before Davos could say anymore Jon urged his horse forward. He wanted to pull his family into his arms and never let them go. He made his horse go faster and he could see Sansa and Arya's faces drawing closer and his heart only beat faster. He pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted gracefully, starting into a run towards his family. Sansa knew she shouldn't run into Jon's arms in front of everyone. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself if she did, but she as she watched him draw near she felt her body moving towards him. Arya was quicker though. Sansa stopped her forward progress as she watched Arya leap into Jon's arms and she laughed at how happy and young Jon and Arya looked, holding onto each other.

"Jon!" Arya yelled as she launched into him, almost knocking him to the ground.

He laughed as his arms wrapped around her. "You've gotten stronger." He said as he held her tight.

"Your hair is longer." She shot back and Jon laughed again. He had missed her wit.

He set Arya down and they walked the rest of the distance to the group. Sam stepped out first, a smile on his face.

"Good to see you." Sam said.

Jon pulled him into a hug. There were so many things he needed to tell his best friend and he was sure Sam had quite a lot to share in return. He was glad he had sent Sam away when he did. He had been safe.

"Sam," Jon said as he patted Sam on the back as they broke apart, "it's so good to see you too."

Sam stepped back and Jon came to Bran, who was sitting patiently in his chair. Jon leaned down and laid a gentle hand on his brother's arm. "Bran." He said gently.

"Jon." Bran replied. "There is a lot to talk about."

Jon gave him a curious look, but Bran said no more. He turned away from his brother and looked to Sansa, who had been waiting for him. He smiled gently at her as he moved closer. He wanted, more than anything, to pull her into a passionate kiss, not caring what anyone thought, but he knew better.

"Sansa." He said softly.

"Jon," She said as a tear slipped from her eye, but there was a smile on her face, "you're late."

Jon laughed and before Sansa could stop herself she crashed into his arms, her head burying itself in the crook of his neck. Jon closed his eyes as his arms wrapped around her tightly. It was like when they had reunited at the wall. They could have held each other for forever. Jon never wanted to leave Sansa again. It felt like she was the only thing tethering him to this strange world.

"I love you." Sansa whispered in Jon's ear.

It took all of Jon's strength not to kiss her in that moment as he whispered, "I love you."

They finally released each other, but their eyes held a strong gaze and for a moment it felt like they were the only two people in the world. They loved each other and they had found each other again, despite all the odds.

"My lady," Davos said, breaking their tension, "it's good to see you again."

Sansa tried hard not to blush as she finally looked away from Jon. "Ser Davos, it is nice to see you well."

"My lady." Brienne said with a nod of her head as she came to stand next to Arya.

"Arya," Jon said as he finally tore his eyes off of Sansa, "I believe you know this man." He moved to the side and Gendry took a step forward, his grin wide as he watched Arya's eyes widen.

For a moment Arya was completely speechless. The boy standing in front of her, _the man_ _standing in front of her_ , was someone she believed to be dead. He had grown since they had last seen each other and he looked considerably stronger.

"Gendry?" Arya whispered as she stepped forward to get a better look at him. "I thought you were dead."

"I don't think I could say the same about you, Arya. I always knew you were a survivor." Gendry said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

There was some general laughter from the group as Arya and Gendry rushed forward to hug each other. After a moment there was an awkward silence as everyone looked around for a certain person they were all waiting to see.

"So," Arya said as she looked at Jon, her next words echoing what all the Northern men were thinking, "where is she? Where is the Dragon Queen?"

Sansa looked at Jon, the same question on her lips, but before Jon could say anything a great roar was heard in the distance. Everyone froze as the sound of large wings beating in the cold air could be heard. Their heads turned in the direction of the sound as they strained their eyes, waiting to see the Queen they had heard so much about. Suddenly, a large, black dragon swooped out of the air, flying over the group of northern people. There were several cries as people dropped to their feet, while others pointed at the great beast, screaming in terrified amazement.

Sansa gasped loudly as she instinctively grabbed Jon's hand, her eyes growing wide as she looked at the mighty beast soaring overhead. It was soon joined by another and Sansa could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, her grip on Jon's hand tightening. She could feel her breath catching in her throat as the dragons flew closer to the ground, looking for a place to land. Sansa had never thought she would see dragons. They only lived in the stories Nan would tell her and her siblings before bed. They weren't supposed to be real and yet here they were, right before her very eyes. Despite the fear that had first consumed her, she thought the creatures strangely beautiful. Terrifying, but beautiful.

Jon had only watched the dragons for a moment, but as soon as Sansa had grabbed his hand his eyes immediately went to her. He could see fear, the same fear he felt when he first saw the dragons, cross her face. What surprised him was that he saw that fear melt away ever so slightly into pure wonder. Jon felt like he couldn't love her anymore than he already did, but in that moment his heart exploded. He wanted to pull her into a kiss, but he settled for a smile as he discretely pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. Sansa tore her eyes away from the dragons as she looked at Jon. They looked at each other and for a moment they both felt like maybe, just maybe they could survive everything and get the happy ending they always wanted.

"I thought she had three dragons." Arya's voice cut across as she looked at Jon.

Sansa blinked and looked back up at the dragons as one began to land on the snowy hill. Daenerys' army of Unsullied and Dothraki sat waiting just behind it. Arya had been correct in noticing there were only two of them. Sansa turned her eyes back towards Jon. His head was hung low and his eyes closed. Sansa and Arya exchanged a quick glance, knowing something was wrong. Something terrible had happen.

"Jon?" She whispered as she squeezed his hand.

"We got the proof we needed to show Cersei, but it came at a great cost." Jon murmured as he opened his eyes, his gaze falling on the dragon.

Before Sansa could really comprehend what he said the bigger dragon landed right in front of them. Nearly frightening the life out of everyone. Ghost growled as it stepped in front of Sansa and Jon protectively. Jon smiled as Sansa reached down and pet the dire wolf. Drogo looked down at the Starks, teeth barred, but did not advance on them. He lowered his head and Daenerys stepped down, moving slowly as a small group of her people came up behind her, to escort her to meet the Starks and Northern men.

Sansa stood a little straighter as her eyes came to rest on Daenerys. She certainly was beautiful, that had been no lie. She was surprised to see how small the Dragon Queen was, but she carried herself like a queen and despite anything that may happen when they meet Sansa admired that about Daenerys. Silence save for the dragons moving fell across the people as Daenerys had finally walked across the snow to where the Starks were waiting. She came to stop just a few feet in front of them. Sansa and Daenerys locked eyes immediately. Sansa could feel some sort of tension between them, but it wasn't negative or terrible. It was more like when two powerful players were meeting at long last. The woman with dark skin standing next to Daenerys cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her.

"This is Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons." The woman said.

Jon nearly rolled his eyes, but he knew that Dany liked to make an entrance. He looked at Sansa out of the corner of his eye, wondering what she was thinking at the moment. Before Sansa could say anything at all Arya's voice broke the tension.

"That is a long list of titles." She said with a slight grin on her face.

Dany took her eyes off of Sansa to look at Arya, her own grin coming to her face. "It is, and what are yours?"

"Arya of House Stark," Arya said as she took a step forward, she gave a quick look to Sansa before she turned back to the Dragon Queen and said, "No one."

"No one?" Dany asked slightly amused.

This time Jon cleared his throat as he brought Dany's attention back on himself and Sansa. "This is Sansa of House Stark, Lady of Winterfell and-"

"And Queen in the North." Dany finished.

Sansa's eyes widened in surprise for a moment as she watched Dany break into a smile again. Sansa had always dreamed of being a queen, but that dream had long faded when she had learned the ways of the world in Kings Landing. She had only ever heard Jon call her his queen in their stolen moments together. It was odd to hear someone else regard her as a queen, especially someone like Daenerys Targaryen. Jon's eyes darted nervously between them. Out of all the people meeting Dany, this was the one he was most worried about. Sansa was the key to the North. The men would rally behind her, they would fight for her, they would follow her lead.

"Sansa," Sansa sad after a moment and Jon felt himself breathe as he saw her lips turn up in the corners as she tried not to smile, "you may call me Sansa."

"Sansa." Dany said with a small nod of her, which Sansa returned immediately. "I have heard a lot about you."

"As have I, Dragon Queen." Sansa said with a cock of her head.

"Daenerys," Dany said, "Please call me Daenerys. I hope that when this is all over maybe you and I can be friends."

"Fire and ice." Jon said catching them both by surprise. "The Dragon and the Wolves."

Sansa smiled as she looked at Jon for a moment, before looking back at Dany. "Winter has come and it seems like the world could use a lot less enemies and a few more friends."

Jon watched as Dany broke into a gentle smile, laughing softly as she nodded her head in agreement. Jon was constantly amazed by Sansa and her wise words. She truly was a queen and he hoped, someday, she would be his queen.

* * *

Despite Bran's insistence of a private meeting as soon as possible, Jon said it could wait until after Dany had met all of the Northern Lords and they had a meal together. While all of the men were wary about meeting Daenerys (never forgetting what had happened years ago during Robert's Rebellion) they were willing to give her a chance if it meant they would all survive the Great War to come. The great hall was alive with talk, food, and a roaring fire. While tensions were still somewhat high, the atmosphere was mostly pleasant.

Sansa was just happy to have Jon at her side again, at least, for a little while. Every now and then during dinner his hand would find hers, their fingers intertwining, it was just like Sansa had remembered. Warm and rough. It was Jon. Over dinner Jon had discussed about their plan with the Lannisters. Sansa wasn't sure if she fully trusted that Cersei had put aside their differences to fight for the "common good" of all people. Sansa knew Cersei always had another agenda, but she kept quiet. She would voice her concerns later. After dinner a few trusted people were told to remain so that Bran and Sam could finally share their information. This included all of the Starsk, Ser Davos, Daenerys, Messandei, Grey Worm, Tyrion, Sam, Gilly, Jorah, and Gendry.

"You know," Tyrion said as he came over to where Sansa was sitting, a smile on his face, "I always knew you would make it back home, wife." There was a tone of amusement when he called her wife.

Sansa had been surprisingly glad to see Tyrion again. He had always been kind to her and now they were really fighting on the same side. He hated Cersei about as much as she did and he understood Cersei like she did.

"I hope you're not still holding out for me after all these years." Sansa responded with a bemused expression on her face.

Tyrion caught Jon's glare from across the room. He smiled and poured himself and Sansa a glass of wine. "Only if I want to be murdered by the King in the North." Sansa laughed at those words. "A toast to us, for surviving Kings Landing after all those years, may we survive this too." Tyrion said as he raised his glass to hers before downing it.

Sansa took a sip from her own and looked across at Jon. She wished they could just be alone already so that they could have the real reunion. She knew she had to be patient, but it was hard to not kiss him when he kept looking at her like she was the only thing in the world. Jon caught her looking at him and gave her a smile.

 _Soon_.

He thought to himself. Soon everyone was looking at him and Jon cleared his throat as he turned his attention to Bran and Sam (the latter had been very quiet at dinner). "Bran, Sam, you have something important you need to tell us."

Jon tried to read Bran's look, but he was a blank slate. Sam on the other hand was shifting nervously on his feet. "You might want to sit down." Sam offered.

"Does this have to do with the Night King?" Daenerys asked from her seat by the fire.

"No, your grace." Sam said as he looked at her with a bit of awe and nerve. "It has to do with you and Jon."

Jon and Dany looked at each other, wondering what that could mean. Sansa immediately felt her heart hammering in her chest. She had just started to like Daenerys. What if what Bran had to say was Daenerys and Jon were meant to be. That they would, together, rule the seven kingdoms and have many children. Sansa knew that she should be happy if it meant peace, but she could already start to feel sick thinking about Jon and Daenerys together. Where would that leave her? Forgotten and alone in the North? She tried to steady her breathing and not look at Jon, but she couldn't help herself. He was still looking at Daenerys.

"What about them?" Ser Davos finally asked.

"Well," Sam began, his voice soft, before Gilly elbowed him, giving him some more courage, "I was going through all of the books that I could to try and find anything on the White Walkers or Dragon Glass. Gilly and I found something in Maester Maynard's notes." Sam finished as he looked at Gilly.

"What did you find?" Sir Jorah asked from next to Daenerys.

"We discovered that Maester Maynard issued an annulment to the marriage of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell." Sam said as he looked at Daenerys.

The mood in the room shifted as everyone looked at Daenerys, who had stood up, her eyes wide with shock. "What? Why would he do that?"

"Because he was in love with someone else." Bran said, bringing all of the attention on him.

"Who?" Arya asked.

"Lyanna Stark." Bran answered. "He performed a secret marriage ceremony for them in Dorne."

Silence filled the room as everyone looked at the Starks, no one really knowing what to say. Sansa was looking at Jon, wondering how he was supposed to fit in all of this. She no longer was worried about Daenerys and Jon being destined together. She felt they were destined in another way.

"Are you saying Robert's Rebellion was built on a lie?" Tyrion asked.

"We were always told that Rheagar kidnapped our aunt and murdered her." Arya said as she looked at Daenerys.

"My brother was married to your aunt." Daenerys said quietly. "A Targaryen and a Stark."

"But what does any of this have to do with me?" Jon asked as he stood up, walking closer to where Bran and Sam were, coming to a stop just next to Daenerys.

Sansa gasped as she was able to finally put the pieces together. Everyone looked at her, but she only cared to look into Jon's eyes. Jon had always thought he was just a bastard, a nobody. Not a Stark and certainly not a King, but Sansa knew. She had always known.

"Father came home with a baby." Sansa said gently and she could feel her eyes fill with tears. "After Lyanna had died father came home with a baby and claimed him as his son."

Jon stood frozen, not believing the words Sansa was saying. They couldn't be true, he couldn't be anything more than what he was. A bastard of the North. "No…" Jon said as he looked away from Sansa and turned to Bran and Sam, waiting for them to tell him something different.

"Lyanna told father to protect her child." Bran said. "Born Aegon Targaryen, but raised as Jon Snow."

"Jon." Sam said as Jon started breathing heavily, the room was dead silent as all eyes were on Jon. Jon looked at Sam, remembering the last words his father had said to him. _The next time we see each other we'll talk about your mother. I promise_. But there had been no next time. Ned Stark had died before Jon knew the truth about his mother, the truth about who he was. "You're not a bastard's son. You're the son of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, an heir to the Iron Throne."

Jon looked at Daenerys. There were a lot of things written on her face and he couldn't tell whether she was threatened by his newfound claim or overjoyed at finding a long lost family member. He knew he had felt something between them, a family bond. He remembered what Measter Aemon had said, _"A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing_." But Daenerys wasn't alone and she wasn't the last Targaryen in the world.

"Jon…." Dany spoke softly as she placed a hand on his cheek, "All this time I thought I was alone."

"Not anymore." Jon breathed.

Dany smiled as tears spilled down her cheeks. She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. It was like she was seeing him for the first time. Here was a piece of her brother, the brother she never knew, but long dreamed to know. Jon held on to her tightly. A million thoughts were running through his head. He wasn't Jon Snow. He was Aegon Targaryen. He was a Stark. A true born Stark. He wasn't a bastard. He was the heir to the Iron Throne.

"Things just got a lot more complicated." Tyrion said as he poured himself and Sansa another glass of wine.

* * *

Sansa stood outside of Jon's door. It was late at night and she didn't even know if he was still awake, but she had waited so long and now that things had gotten more complicated she didn't even know where they stood. Jon wasn't Jon anymore. He was Aegon Targaryen. She shook her head. He would always be Jon to her. Daenerys had taken up most of Jon's time, wanting to talk about the Targaryen family and Tyrion wanted to talk about Cersei, and Ser Davos about what the Northern Lords would think when they found out who he was. So Sansa had to wait.

She was afraid that things would be different. Maybe Jon wouldn't want to be with her anymore now that he was destined to rule the seven kingdoms with Daenerys. She took a deep breath as she reached out to knock on the door. She would be brave and face whatever was to come. Before she could knock the door opened and she was face to face with Jon.

"Sansa." Jon said pleasantly surprised.

"Jon." She said as she smiled. "I hope I didn't wake you or anything."

Jon shook his head. He felt like he wouldn't be able to sleep for the next week. There was too much to think about now that he knew who he was.

"I guess I should call you Aegon?" She said somewhat hesitantly.

Jon laughed. "Please, just Jon. I know Aegon is my real name, but Jon is who I am. Would you like to come in?"

Sansa nodded and Jon stepped aside, his stomach fluttering nervously when she brushed past him. He had just been about to seek her out, but she had beat him to it. Though the last few hours had been full of life changing information, his mind always wandered back to Sansa. They hadn't had the time to say a proper hello yet. Jon closed the door and they both looked at each other for a few moments.

"Does this mean everything changes now?" Sansa asked softly. She didn't want to beat around the bush. If they weren't going to be together she wanted to know now so as not to get her hopes up. It would be devastating, but she could survive. She was strong.

Jon could hear the worry and stress in her voice as her eyes watched him nervously. It pained his heart to know she had been scared that whatever was going on between them would be over just because of who he is.

"It doesn't change how much I love you." Jon said before he closed the distance between them, kissing her like he should have when he saw her on the snow covered hill.

Sansa could feel tears escape her eyes as she threw her arms around Jon, pulling him closer. It had been so long and she was eager to know him again. Clothes came off quickly as Jon scooped Sansa up and carried her to the bed. Saying goodbye was one thing, but saying hello was a completely different experience. Jon thought he would never get the chance to feel Sansa against him ever again. Her soft, delicate, beautiful skin gave him goose bumps as he ran his fingers and lips over it to the sound of her pleased sighs and moans.

"I love you." Sansa breathed as they laid in Jon's bed, the fire light casting shadows over their embracing bodies. "I was scared you weren't going to come home to me."

Jon smiled as he brushed a strand of her out of her face. "I was scared of that too. For a moment, I thought I wasn't coming home."

Sansa held on to him tighter at those words. She couldn't imagine not holding him now, in this moment. The thought was too much to bare and she blinked away tears, remembering he was safe next to her.

"So what happens now?" Sansa asked.

Jon rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling of his room. That was a hell of a question. He had already been too concerned with defeating the Night King and surviving the two wars and now he had to worry about his so called claim to the throne. If he was honest with himself he didn't want to rule in Kings Landing. He wanted to stay in Winterfell, with his family, with Sansa.

"Will you leave Winterfell?" Sansa asked more softly. To Jon it felt like she was asking _Will you leave me?_

"Where you go, I go." Jon said with a smile as he kissed her forehead, trying to reassure her he would never leave her. "Remember?"

Sansa smiled. She wondered if Jon could stay in Winterfell. She hated the idea of returning the Kings Landing, even if Jon were King or Daenerys Queen. She never wanted to set foot in that place if she could help it, but she would for Jon. Jon could see a battle raging behind her eyes and he scooted closer, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Sansa, I would never make you return to Kings Landing if it caused you distressed or harm." He said seriously. "I don't want the Iron Throne."

Sansa didn't want Jon to give anything up for her. "But you're good at ruling," and when he gave her a look of doubt she continued, "you are!"

"Well, maybe we can work something out and I can just stay in charge of the North, with you, by my side." Jon said with a slight grin, one Sansa loved to see.

"Queen in the North?" Sansa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Queen of my heart." Jon said as he pulled her into another passionate kiss. After a moment they laid their foreheads against each other, their eyes closed. "Time of the wolves." Jon said.

"Time of the wolves." Sansa agreed as she kissed him in the dying firelight.

* * *

 **Yay the reunion we finally wanted! I legit have no idea how this will actually all go down. I really don't want Dany and Sansa to be pit against each other, ain't no body got time for that. Also, I am curious (as most of us probably are) at how Dany and Jon will react to the news about who Jon really is. Shall be interesting. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing Jonsa. They are a fun couple to work with and I think I will definitely do more of them in the future. What can I say, I'm hooked, big time. It just makes way more sense for Jon to be with Sansa, but anyway. Thanks for reading my fic! Let me know what you think!**

 **vballqueen17**


End file.
